


Mazelinka's Recipe

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice is a morning person and Julian is fond, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), It's soft guys, Julian is doing his best, Julian is soft for the apprentice, Julian loves apprentice so much, Kissing, Mazelinka's recipes are some of Julian's favorites, Nadia likes giving gifts, Nameless Apprentice, No names are used for apprentice so do what you will, Other, Pet Names, The other two characters are mentioned but aren't there, rainy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Apprentice makes Julian breakfast. He's very much in love.





	Mazelinka's Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> guess this was inevitable huh. my love for julian pushed me to make some content for the arcana. this is just soft domestic bliss because we all know Julian lives for domesticity

Another night passes gracefully into morning, the dying inkiness of the twilight pooling into a swirl of early morning grays. Rain is approaching, and they smile to themself over the breakfast they’re preparing. The pungent scent of expensive coffee permeates the air of the shop, mingling pleasantly with the enticing aroma of the cakes sizzling away in the pan. Apprentice makes a mental note to stop by the palace later to thank the countess for her thoughtful gift, Nadia’s insistence on having them return home with an imported brew a considerate nod to Julian’s unmatched love of coffee. Above them, the floor creaks, signaling someone slipping out of bed. With a small smile, Apprentice turns, waiting for Julian to stumble down the stairs into the kitchen.

Fresh out of bed Julian is a stark contrast to his usual debonair appearance.

Having had a peaceful night’s sleep wrapped in Apprentice’s arms, the bags under Julian’s eyes have lightened slightly. Soft, pink lips part in a yawn as his arms rise above his head in a stretch. Auburn curls stick upwards and out in all directions, in desperate need of fingers to comb through the locks and tame them into submission. The raw, unkempt side of him is exquisite, and Apprentice notices appreciatively. Long, slender legs, bare and pale, carry the man forward towards his beloved. Though his mind is still hazy with sleep, his stormy gray eyes focus intently on the apprentice, whose smile widens as they turn back to flip the cakes with a quiet, “good morning, Ilya.”

Julian’s steps fall rhythmically as he saunters to Apprentice, who pays the sudden presence of a very tall man behind their small frame no mind, their hands reaching for a cup for Julian’s coffee. Strong arms wind around their waist while they pour, Julian’s sleep-addled voice deep and rugged above them, “good morning, my dear. You’re looking especially radiant this morning.”

Apprentice’s heart swells with delight; they’re no stranger to Julian’s flattery, but after all this time they still manage to feel warm and giddy with each compliment. They turn and catch Julian’s chin with their free hand, gazing up at him expectantly. “Always so affectionate in the morning,” they tease, leaning against Julian’s chest.

He knows what they’re after and promptly delivers it, pressing his lips to theirs with all the tenderness of a smitten man. “What can I say? You make it so easy.” Apprentice chuckles and hands Julian his coffee, which he takes gratefully. “You’re incredible.”

“I know,” they agree, running their fingers along the inviting curve of Julian’s jaw. “Breakfast will be ready soon, love.”

“Mm, I knew something smelled good.” Taking the cup from their hand, Julian kisses their head, relinquishing his hold but making no effort to move away from them.

“Mazelinka’s recipe,” Apprentice informs him, reaching for their cup of tea. “She knows it’s one of your favorites.”

“Ah, how thoughtful,” he muses over the rim of his cup before taking a deep sip. Apprentice doesn’t know how he downs his coffee like it’s nothing, and they don’t believe they ever will. “This is wonderful! Never in my life have I met someone that makes a cup of coffee as well as you do.”

Apprentice smiles, “now you’re just flattering me. It’s a gift from Nadia- she insisted I take some home for you to try.”

Julian watches as they pull the pan off the stove, using the spatula to deposit fresh, hot cakes onto two plates, “it’s delicious. I’ll have to thank her next time we see her.”

“Sit, darling,” Apprentice instructs, noticing Julian’s inclination to remain by their side in hopes of making himself useful. “Last night was hard on you, let me take care of you today.”

Having previously failed to follow his love’s orders and learned what punishment awaits if he prevents them from doing things for the good of his wellbeing, Julian complies without protest. Slowly but surely he’s learning to adapt to Apprentice’s desire to take care of him, allowing himself to benefit from it and in turn experiencing things done out of love. It’s a deeply foreign constant in his life, but as the days pass by he finds that he’s enjoying it more and more. “Are you sure I can’t help? I don’t mind setting the table or getting you more tea.”

“You can help,” Apprentice starts, setting a plate piled high with maple cakes and fresh strawberries before him, “by letting me take care of you. Just because you slept doesn’t mean you aren’t still troubled. I can see it in your eyes, Ilya.” Julian’s eyes fall right as the rain begins. From the open window, they hear the harsh slap of the latest storm against the Vesuvian streets, a calming, peaceful sound. Apprentice sits across from Julian with a smile, setting their plate and tea on the table. “eat?”

“You know I could never deny a request from you. Especially one paved with such good intentions.” It’s no secret that Julian’s policy on taking care of himself greatly differs from Apprentice’s own, but together they make conscious efforts to correct lingering habits from a lifetime of self neglect. Julian finishes his cup of coffee and Apprentice pours him more before he has time to protest. Knowing resistance is futile, he digs into the meal ravenously. Apprentice belatedly remembers that the events of last night left no time for dinner. Julian must be starving.

They eat together in comfortable silence for a while. After his fourth cake, Julian reaches for Apprentice’s hand and brings it to his lips, “it’s delicious, Apprentice. Thank you.”

Apprentice flushes, “you’ve no need to thank me.”

“But I do,” Julian disagrees, lowering their joined hands. “I have a lot to thank you for, my dear.”

“Julian-”

“Ah ah, just hear me out.” Apprentice knows what he’s about to do, and their heart skips a beat at the thought. “Every day I wake up in your arms is a day I will cherish forever, Apprentice. You mended the heart of a broken man and taught him a new way of living. If it weren’t for you, I don’t think I would be here today.” He gives their hand a gentle squeeze, a soft smile coming into view. “Thank you for all you’ve done for me.”

Unsure of what else to do, Apprentice leans over the table and kisses Julian. Tender, romantic, full of love and promises not yet whispered into the shared space between them, their kiss is just one of many like this. When they part, both are smiling at one another, gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes. Apprentice kisses him once more, “I love you.”

At this, Julian’s smile dips into fondness, and he finds himself looking forward to every kiss they’re to share, “I love you too, darling.”


End file.
